herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 1 Team
Alpha 1 is the most well known Hero Factory Team, which is led by Preston Stormer. They are made up of experienced Heroes, such as Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk. Missions Almaak IV Disappearance Officials of Almaak V reported that Almaak IV had mysteriously disappeared. There were no signs of any natural phenomena that could account for the incident. Almaak V population was on the verge of panic, with many predicting the end of the world. Initial investigation revealed no clues to the situation. Almaak V government blamed disappearance on a new weapon supposedly invented in Prima Giedi star system. Stringer noted that Almaak IV’s moon was still in its normal position, indicating that the planet itself must still be there, but cloaked. Using his mastery of sonics, Stringer was able to shut down the holographic projection system that hid the planet. Stormer discovered the entire incident had been masterminded by forces in the Almaak V government who wished to provoke a war with the Prima Giedi worlds. Those responsible have been arrested. Battle against Cornelius Zo One year before the Von Nebula crisis, Cornelius Zo's army of Tiger Ants descended upon a city and began a vicious attack. The Alpha Team was dispatched to stop the army. Bulk drove the army away with the Crusher. Smugglers in the Faradai Belt Two months before the Von Nebula crisis, Alpha Team took a group of Rookies including William Furno, Mark Surge, and Natalie Breez along with them. The mission was to track down smugglers in the Faradai Belt. After Stormer berated the rookies for their imperfect formation, they came across the smugglers and began a battle. Breez began running in a strange direction, and used her Energized Boomerangs to take out the smuggler's thrusters. C-4000 Shipment Alpha Team and Rookie Hero Furno were assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives as Furno's mission trial. During the shipment, XPlode and Rotor attacked, trying to make off with the explosives. While Bulk and Stringer held the criminals at bay, Stormer ordered Furno to stay back. XPlode fled, and Stormer decided to let Furno apply the Hero Cuffs to Rotor. However, Rotor blasted energy from his Biohazard Gas Shooter, and Stormer pushed Furno out of the way. In the confusion, Rotor escaped. Explosives Plant Heist XPlode and Rotor struck again, attacking an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Stormer and the Rookies were the only Heroes in the area, and the veteran Hero decided to let them defend the plant. XPlode and Rotor focused their energy on Stormer, knocking him unconscious. However, using his Furno Bike, Furno was able to catch Rotor, while XPlode once again escaped. Giant Insect Rampage Stormer and Furno were dispatched to stop a rampaging mechanical insect on an alien swamp world. The sticky mud gave Furno an idea, and he subdued the insect with mud, which splattered Stormer in the process. Construction Site Battle While Stormer and Furno's Hero Cores were recharging, Bulk and Stringer oversaw new security measures being placed at the Explosives Plant while cleaning up from the prior battle. However, a report that Corroder was attacking a construction site on Penitentiary 1331 forced Bulk and Stringer to respond to the call, with Surge as backup and Breez to take care of the injured workers. Corroder intended to crush Surge with a suspended load of metal girders, but Bulk pushed him out of the way, taking the blow for him and becoming pinned beneath the rubble. Stringer decided to link Hero Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves from Corroder's attacks, which they did. As Furno's Core was now fully charged, the Rookie set off for the scene. He jettisoned from his Hero Pod on the way down, and the Pod crashed into Corroder. Furno engaged the villain in combat. Natalie Breez arrived in a Drop Ship, and Furno bluffed that more Heroes were inside the ship. Deciding the odds were against him, Corroder stirred up the dust, making a smokescreen, and escaped. The Heroes were later able to excavate Bulk using a Levitation Unit Breez brought from her Drop Ship. Bulk was then taken back to Hero Factory to have his Hero Core recharged. Mission to Mekron City Stormer, Breez, Surge, and Furno were flying through an asteroid field when Nathaniel Zib informed them of a call from Mekron City. Upon meeting up with Chief Drax, Drax attacked the group by attempting to shoot Stormer and then sending out a swarm of guard robots. Stormer easily subdued Drax, and the Rookies attempted to shoot down the guard bots. When they failed, Stormer shot the bots down instead. Meltdown then crashed through the roof, and lashed out at Furno. Stormer took the blow for him, and was blasted with nanobot-infested sludgeand knocked out. Meltdown then grappled out of the scene, as the Rookies tried and failed to blast him. The mission ended with Drax's arrest and the diagnosis of both him and Stormer. Battle Against Preston Stormer Whilst Zib was diagnosing Stormer, he deduced that Meltdown's sludge contained microscopic nanobots which could corrupt a robot's systems. Shortly after this, Stormer went berserk and began climbing up through the lobby to the Training Spheres. Furno, Bulk, and Stringer followed him and did battle with him atop a Training Sphere, which resulted in Bulk being thrown off. Furno grabbed a rope and saved Bulk from falling, but his grip began to slip. Meanwhile, Stormer had stolen a jet-pack and was about to get away, leaving Stringer to choose between stopping the enemy and saving his friend. Stringer eventually decided to save Bulk, and Stormer escaped into the city. Stringer, Bulk, Surge, and Breez were sent to Lunar Tratix to find the antidote to Meltdown's nanobots. Breez found it, but the group was then attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. As it prepared to devour Surge, Breez used her ability to communicate with animals to make her drop him, and convinced her to dig up the antidote for the team. With antidote in tow, the team returned to Hero Factory. Furno chased after Stormer on his bike, cornering him at the top of a skyscraper. The two dueled in the air, wrecking multiple billboards, until Stormer was about to strike the final blow. At this point, Furno compared the berserk Hero to Von Ness, and Stormer's sanity resisted the nanobots. The Alpha Leader fell unconscious, and Furno brought him back to Hero Factory to be cured. Stormer then came to the conclusion that someone wanted him dead. Investigation of Meteorite Strike A peculiar meteorite struck New Stellac City, and the Alpha Team was sent to investigate - along with Zib's new Particle Separators. Upon arriving at the site, Stringer pointed out the giant Drone that Stormer and Von Ness had faced all those years ago, now serving as a monument to Stormer and the Hero Factory. Two more meteorites then plummeted to the square, and Thunder and Corroder emerged. As Professor Zib watched their battle, Furno, Breez, and Surge appeared, playing with their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. Zib and Quadal picked up strange readings from Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon, just as Thunder blasted Stormer, cutting off communications with the Hero Factory. Zib decided to send the rookies as backup, equipped with more Particle Separators, and they were launched to New Stellac City. After they arrived, so did another two meteorites, these ones containing XPlode and Meltdown. The villains forced the Heroes into a meteorite crater. A black hole appeared in the sky, with Von Nebula inside. The black hole sucked up the Heroes' weapons, and Stormer (followed shortly by Furno) threw himself in to take down Von Nebula. The Heroes used the Particle Separators to scatter their atoms, and the villains ran out of ammo while trying to shoot them. Thunder, Meltdown, and Corroder were quickly stunned, but XPlode launched his Explosive Spikes at the group, and they only narrowly dodged the attack. Stringer then stunned XPlode, and he and Bulk wrapped a metal bar around the Villains. Meanwhile, Furno and Stormer tricked Von Nebula into going after Stormer whilst Furno destroyed the black hole with their Anti-Gravity Rings. After a brief struggle, Stormer seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked the villain into it. Furno and Stormer then escaped the black hole as it destroyed itself. Tanker Station 22 Stormer, Furno, Surge, and Breez were called in to defend Tanker Station 22, which a group of Robots led by the insane Fire Lord attacked to steal the station's power. Though the station's workers were saved, the team suffered a terrible defeat. Surge rushed forward to drive the Fire Villains off while Stormer took Furno and Breez back to the Hero Factory. Once there, Stormer requested that he, Furno, and Breez be given the recent Upgrade that the two newest Hero Factory Rookies were built with. Akiyama Makuro initially refused, concerned that it was not ready, but Stormer convinced him to let them undergo the improvement process. They then returned to the refueling station. After a lengthy battle, they discovered Surge had helped in defeating their new threat, and all six returned to the Hero Factory so that he would be upgraded as well. Savage Planet After receiving a call from rookie Rocka, Bulk, Stormer, Nex, Stringer, and Furno arrived at Quatros with new jungle armor. There Nex helped revive Rocka. After that incident, they split up into two teams. Rocka, Stormer, and Bulk went through a teleporter to get to the Witch Doctor, while the rest of the team went through the jungle. Rocka, Bulk, and Stormer went through the teleporter but were shrunk and were unable to combat the Witch Doctor's animals. Furno, Stringer, and Nex were not doing much better because they were ambushed by Scorpio and Waspix. However, Stringer managed to remove the Quaza spikes which controlled Waspix. Meanwhile, Bulk and Rocka were captured by the Witch Doctor. Furno's team however, came just in time with and freed Scorpio to fight Aldous Witch. Julius Nex was able to restore the other heroes back to size. Rocka boldly charged in to fight the Witch doctor but was defeated. Preston Stormer, on the other hand fought against the Witch Doctor but only found himself equally matched. Meanwhile, Bulk removed the Quaza spikes from Raw-Jaw and Nex and Furno helped upgrade Rocka to a larger from. And they defeated the Witch Doctor. Unfortunately, the planet was about to explode due to the lack of Quaza on the planet. Furno quickly flew into the air with his new eagle powers and destroyed the blimp that carried the precious Quaza. Quatros was saved. Breakout After the capture of Voltix, Alpha 1 team members Rocka and Furno brought him to villain storage where he used his powers and caused a major breakout in which all the villains escaped. Mission managers gathered all the heroes together and started a new mission called "Catch 'em and cuff 'em." Heroes Stormer, Furno, Stringer, Evo, and Surge were fitted with special gear to help them chase down their specific villain. They succeeded in each, though Breez, Nex and Bulk were unsuccessful. After they stopped Core Hunter from activating the Doom Box, they continued to round up criminals and most of the major criminals have been recaptured, but many remain at large. Brain Attack A meeting was called between Alpha 1 members save Surge, Nex, the new rookie, and Stringer who had gone radio silent pursuing his own mission. The team then picked up a signal call from the Valiant in deep space, a ship commanded by Stormer's old friend, Aquax. It began heading on a collision course directly to the Hero Factory and Rocka and Breez were sent on the Valiant. The other team members lost contact with them and Bulk and Furno voted to simply blow up the ship, even with the knowledge that it would kill Rocka and Breez in the process. Stormer refused and took a jetpack for himself. On the ship, Breez and Rocka arrived and found it strangely empty, with Breez picking up more organic than mechanical energy signatures. Rocka went to engineering to try and cut off the power flow to the engines, and then was attacked by a group of Brains. Running from auxiliary control, Rocka entered engineering and saw twenty crew members, all controlled by Brains. Breez met Xera, who claimed to be a refugee from the Brains, and sent her into the ventilation system to escape and free crew members. However, this mission did not go well as she was attacked by a Brain, but managed to restore the crewmen's power. Stormer had been flying to the ship and radioed Aquax, but grew suspicious, and tried to board but the Valiant fired upon him. He managed to get on the ship and meet Breez, but the Brains' swarm leader, Kirch, had captured Rocka. Evo and other Heroes then arrived, but had new orders that Furno gave after talking to Bulk, who was resigning after condemning Stormer and his teammates to death. The Drop Ship's led by Evo held the Valiant still with tractor beams, and it worked until Kirch started firing on them. Aquax confronted Breez and Stormer but was defeated by Xera, who had done so only due to Aquax's disobeying of Kirch in letting Stormer board, and attacked the Heroes but was defeated by Breez. Bulk and Furno then arrived on their Drop Ships, and sent the Valiant toward the Makuhero sun, forcing Kirch to give up Rocka and leave. As Kirch was vaporized, the ship was heading now for the sun, but Bulk destroyed the engines, stopping them. The Valiant's explosive material was discharged in front of the ship, blowing it away from the sun. Returning to Hero Factory, Stormer refused to accept Bulk's resignation, but added that the Brain's plan was likely just beginning. Stringer later sent out a distress warning from Tranquis VII and vanished, so Furno and Bulk were equipped with new armor and went looking for him. Later, during a promotion for Hero Factory's "Catch 'em and Cuff 'em" operation, the Alpha Team heroes, except for Nex and Stringer, were called back to mission control. Zib explained that more Brains have taken over various creatures on the planetoid, and were headed for the city. After briefing, the heroes were upgraded with new armor, techno weapons and shields, hero core locking clamps, and special visors. Beta, Gamma, and Ceta teams were then ordered by Furno to take care of city sectors 6, 9, and the rear of 12. Evo was then ordered to deal with the creatures traveling via the city's sewer system, and Surge was ordered to guard the facility (much to his disappointment), while the rest of the Alpha Team took care of the city streets. During battle, Bulk discovered that hitting the brains on the red spikes would knock them off the creatures' heads, returning the creatures to normal, and deactivating them. However, Surge was taken over by a brain back at the factory. Eventually, the Alpha team managed to deal with all the possessed creatures, or at least that was what they thought. Just as Breez said that it was easy, a possessed dragon showed up and attacked the heroes, going straight for the factory. The six heroes then proceeded to the factory after the dragon, along with Evo. Rocka then separated from the group saying that he would take care of the dragon problem. Once Furno, Evo, Bulk, Stormer, and Breez entered the facility, Stormer noticed that someone activated the Assembly Tower for some reason. Sooner or later, they found themselves against an army of Blank Heroes led by a possessed Surge. Meanwhile, Rocka was in an underground garage when he noticed a giant hole in the ground. The dragon then took him by surprise, but he did managed to escape its tail. Rocka was then forced to lock himself in a storage unit with no hopes of winning against the dragon, he then noticed a jet pack sitting on one of the crates and decided to put it to some good use. Back upstairs, the heroes were still dealing with the Blank Heroes when Stormer noticed Surge making more. Furno then ordered Breez to go make a break for Surge, which she did. After a tough battle, physically and emotionally, Breez managed to knock the brain off of Surge, and get him to deactivated the Blanks. Meanwhile, Rocka chased Dragon Bolt with his new jet pack through the city. But, to remove the brain, he had to jump out of the pack, and land on the dragon's back. The dragon then rescued Rocka and ate the brain that possessed it. After the battle, the heroes decided to help clean up the city. Members Alpha Team is split into two divisions, Heroes and Rookies. Furno, Surge, and Breez were originally rookies under the supervision of Alpha Team, but were recently promoted to full-fledged Heroes after their work in New Stellac. Heroes Evo and Nex were later assigned to the Alpha Team to aid in the battle against the Fire Lord and his minions, and Rocka was assigned during the mission to Quatros to help fight off the Witch Doctor. Heroes *Preston Stormer is the leader of the Alpha Team. *Dunkan Bulk is the strongest and toughest Alpha Team Hero. *Jimi Stringer is a highly advanced Hero, with a musical ear. *William Furno is a former Rookie leader with an exceptional Hero Core, recently promoted to full Hero Status. *Natalie Breez is a former Rookie with the ability to talk to most wildlife, recently promoted to full Hero Status. *Mark Surge is a former Rookie, recently promoted to full Hero Status. Rookies *Nathan Evo is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team. *Julius Nex is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team. *Rocka is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team, later revealed as part as Hero Recon Team. *An unnamed rookie, new to Alpha Team Former Members *Thresher switched to a different line of work within the Hero Factory. *Von Ness turned into the evil Von Nebula. Mission Manager *Nathaniel Zib Trivia *Many reporters and radio stations request interviews with these Heroes, who are known to rarely accept them, as they only said yes to one of fourteen requests in the past year. In a recent interview by Hero Factory FM, they were spoken of as shy, but their own explanation of this was that they have only a few days in various cities before they are off on another mission. See Also *Gallery Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Groups Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Teams Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013